Switching
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: Mari secretly loves Youichi, Youichi secretly loves Mari but Youichi is dating Mari's younger brother... Confusing... Miyuki, the brother, takes pity on the couple and gives Youichi freedom. But Youichi be angry... Uh-oh... Rated M for safety.


"Nnn." Mari stirred in his sleep and cuddled closer to the warmth holding him. The other person shifted as well but actually got up to lean over Mari.

Still thinking it was a dream, Mari reached his arms around Youichi's neck as he called his name. The lascivious blonde chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was long and loving, just like Mari wanted Youichi to kiss him.

"Mari~"

Mari innocently looked up at the one he secretly loved. "Youichi?" Youichi's strong fingers gently rubbed his arm. "We have work today. As much as I would like to keep going…

Mari fully woke up to realize it wasn't a dream. His very arms wrapped tightly around Youichi's neck, keeping the blonde close. As was embarrassingly normal, Youichi and he were stark naked, sleeping…in bed…together.

Brain crash.

Trying ot bluff his way out of it, Mari started yelling at his crush as he pushed the man away. Chuckling, Youichi stood firm through the violence and remembered his new-found freedom.

/~^-^~\\\\\\\\

"Youichi~ What are you thinking about?" Youichi looked at his adorable lover and tried to banish his unfaithful thoughts.

"Nothing, Miyuki~ 3" He thought he fooled the teen for the moment and relaxed. He had no clue.

"You don't love me anymore, huh?" Youichi's world froze. How did Miy-"It's okay. I fell for Yu. I've actually been thinking of him more than you. Go have fun with Older Brother!"

Youichi remained frozen even after Miyuki left the room. "Huh. So he knew… Well then. Since I'm a free man…"

/~^-^~\\\\\\\\

"Maa~, maa~, Mari~3. If you're so cute, I might just ravage you!" Mari grew silent and Youichi got truly scared. His fears were founded when Mari beat him up then kicked him out of the apartment, butt-naked.

Youichi figured he'd been standing outside for an hour when Mari finally opened the door. Hastily, he pushed Mari back through the entrance and trapped the man to the wall with both of his hands.

"Now, now, Mari. We've been at this since the first time we slept together." The blush on Mari's face almost made Youichi crumble but he had to hold on until later.

"I know you love me." Mari began to protest but Youichi interrupted. "And I love you too."

"what about Miyuki?"

"He loves Yu and Yu loves him back. All that's left is for you to admit your damn feelings!" Youichi shifted so he was between Mari's legs and pressed Mari's arms above him.

The position was not lost on Mari so he blushed. "Get off, Youichi. There's no way I can love you." The brunette felt tears sting his eyes as he lied.

Youichi clearly saw him lying and became angry. "We both know that isn't true! Who's the one that called my name this morning?" Mari looked away. "Tell me!" Youichi shook Mari even as the brunette wouldn't respond.

"Fine then," Youichi's voice was dark. "Then at least your body will love me." Confused, Mari looked back at the blonde only to have his mouth captured in a harsh kiss.

Youichi moved both of Mari's wrists in one hand so he could use the other to play with Mari. True to intention, his hand ran down to grasp Mari's penis. The fact that Mari was still limp only served to anger him so he yanked Mari's pants off, chafing Mari's slim hips in the process.

"Youichi! Stop! Youi-Gh!" Youichi's teeth rolled the flesh of Mari's throat painfully.

"Shut up." When he felt Mari relax his arms, Youichi let go then quickly rolled Mari's shirt up. The blonde used both of his hands to tie Mari's hands off with the rough piece of cloth.

"Youichi, stop this!" Youichi grouwled then did something he never would have if he were sane. The angry blonde turned Mari around and entered him dry. Mari let out a sob of pain as Youichi broke the first ring.

Youichi immediately began thrusting until he saw the blood trickling from Mari's hole. He tuned back into the world to hear the strong Mari crying in pain. Youichi slowly started to pull himself out but Mari's yelp of pain made him stop.

"Mari, Mari. I'm sorry." Mari burst into another fit of tears at the reminder so Youichi hugged him. "I'm sorry Mari. I'm so sorry."

After Mari stopped crying, Youichi gingerly pulled himself out. The second his penis was free of the brunette, Youichi turned Mari around and undid the knots in his shirt. Youichi's proud partner collapsed in his arms and he almost cried. How could he do this to the one he loved?

At first, he tried helping Mair walk but that was too painful so Youichi picked him up and carried him. "You idiot, Youichi. If that's how you go Miyuki, I'm kicking your ass."

YOuichi just chuckled awkwardly in response. Gently, he laid Mari on the very bed they laid in less than two hours ago. "Mari?"

"What, you bastard?"

Youichi flinched but carried on, "I'm sorry." The techy leaned down to kiss Mari's forehead. Before he did anything worse, Youichi turned to leave the room so he could get something to wash Mari with. Needless to say, Youichi was surprised when a hand closed around his wrist.

"Mari?" Turning around was a mistake. Mari laid on the bed with his legs open due to the blood and pain. Youichi could still see the tears on Mari's face and, already, hickeys were forming. His once dejected penis started twitching.

"You horndog. Already hard?" Youichi blushed in shame." Make it up to me for taking my virginity like that." Youichi took a second to understand what Mari said.

"Your virginity? You've never-"

"Have you?" Silence reigned.

"Are you sure?" Youichi ventured. "Even after I-you know." Mari glared at Youichi for the reminder.

"I know you're not like that. Hurry up before the offer expires." Youichi grinned then swooped to take another deep kiss.

"I love, Mari! I love you!" Mari returned the kisses, to Youichi's pleasure. Joyfully, Youichi pressed his lips to Mari's wrists, then his bite mark…then each hickey. Mari became more responsive the lower Youichi got, to the blonde's rapture.

"Mari," Youichi looked into Mari's eyes as his breathe slid against Mari's abused entrance. "Mari, I love you."

"Mmm. In know." Youichi took this as an okay and flitted his tongue out to lick the blood away. Before Mari was completely clean, he was already at full attention. Youichi reached out to fondle Mari's erection and balls happily.

The beautiful sounds he got made Youichi want to do more. Eagerly, Youichi started stretching Mari with his tongue. "Mari… Mari…."

"St-st-op say-ing my-Ah~ Youichi~" Youichi flushed with excitement. His long fingers penetrated Mari so he could engulf Mari's erection in his mouth.

Mari's moans became a silent scream as he came. Once he was down from his high, Mari pulled Youichi up to kiss him. "Youichi, you can- uh…" Mari blushed because of what he was about to say. "I mean-"

"It's okay, Mari. I know." Youichi pressed himself inside Mari once more but did it gently this time. He slowly rocked his hips until Mari begged him to go faster.

Within moments, they came together and collapsed on the bed. "Youichi," Mari turned to Youichi.

"Mhmm?" The blonde squeezed Mari close as he lay in bliss.

Mari hesitated, but then he finally got sick of it and announced, "I want a bath. I can feel the semen, blood, and spit on my thighs and it'll stain the sheets. Frankly, I feel _disgusting_."

Youichi felt drained all of a sudden. "I'm sorry."

All of a sudden, Youichi was looking up at Mari from the floor. "Shut up." Mari tried to get up but collapsed on top of Youichi.

"If you don't get up, I'll think you want another round." Mari blushed and struggled to get up. However, he failed. Youichi laughed at Mari's struggle but took pity.

The blonde picked up the brunette to carry him to the bathroom. Youichi placed Mari on the toilet so he could turn on the bath. "A'ight Mari. In you go." Mari punched Youichi as hard as he could in his weakened state.

"Don't treat me like a kid, Youichi!" Youichi only laughed as he rubbed the slowly forming bruise.

He carefully helped Mari clean himself and dried him off. All the while, Youichi told his needy libido to calm down for the brunette. Once more, Youichi carried Mari to their next location.

The two, finally calmed down, settled in the bed as usual. Youichi held Mari as the slightly shorter male curled into him. "I love you… Mari."

Mari blushed shyly. "I… I lo-love you too, Youichi." To reinforce his words, Mari softly kissed Youichi on the lips. "I love you."


End file.
